


Ohne dich

by Obscura138



Category: DC - Fandom, DC Universe, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Joker is missing Batman, Light Batman/Joker, Other, Sidekicks, Violence, enemy
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 07:27:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21032468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obscura138/pseuds/Obscura138
Summary: Eine ganze Nacht muss Joker ohne seinen Batman auskommen.





	Ohne dich

Strömend ergoss sich der Regen über Gotham und ließ die Straßen noch trostloser wirken, die Sonne ging langsam unter und tauchte die Stadt in die Dunkelheit. Bald würde der Abschaum aus seinen Löchern kriechen, zumindest die, die noch frei waren oder die ihre kriminellen Aktivitäten nicht in den helligten Tag verschoben hatten, wegen einem gewissen Batman der in der Nacht über Gotham wachte. Die gefährlichsten Verbrecher saßen jedoch hinter Gitter oder Arkham Asylum, weswegen sich Bruce und sein Butler Alfred für eine Geschäftsreise nach Japan aufgemacht hatten. Der Milliardär vertraute seinen Verbündeten die Stadtwache an, er war sich absolut sicher das sie eine Nacht ohne ihn klar kommen würden. Naja ein klein wenig flau im Magen war ihm schon, doch er verdrängte es und konzentrierte sich auf den Privatjet der soeben startete und natürlich auf die bevorstehende Geschäfte in Japan. Alfred schaute zu Bruce hinüber und sah dessen besorgten Blick, wie er gedankenverloren aus dem Fenster blickte.  
,,Master Bruce, ist alles in Ordnung ? “ , fragte sein Butler in seinem gewohnt neutralem Tonfall, der Schwarzhaarige wandte sich ihm zu, setzte sich aufrecht in seinen Sitz und antwortete:  
,,Keine Sorge Alfred, es ist alles gut, ich habe nur überlegt ob es die richtige Entscheidung war einfach zu gehen und Tim, Dick und Barbara so vielaufzuhalsen.“  
,,Es ist nur für eine villeicht zwei Tage, Sir. Sie werden das schon schaffen, entspannen sie sich.“  
,,Du hast wohl recht…“ , gestand Bruce sich ein, obwohl immer noch etwas von ihm sagte das es falsch war zu gehen, dennoch ließ er sich in seinem Stuhl zurückfallen und versuchte an etwas anderes zu denken, sich ganz davon zu lösen.

Im Moment war es ruhig, zu ruhig für eine Irrenanstalt, die so viele geisteskranke Verbrecher, beherbergte. Doch niemand ließ sich etwas zu Schulden kommen, nützen tat ihnen das nichts, wer einmal hier war kam auch nicht wieder heraus, das stand fest. Cash ging derweil seine Runden, doch heute Nacht hatte er nicht viel zu tun, was war nur los. Er ließ seinen Blick in die Zellen schweifen doch niemand war auf Krawall gebürstet, nicht mal Killer Croc oder Joker. Der Letztere hockte brav in seiner Zelle und grinste vor sich hin, gab aber keinen Laut von sich. Der Wächter fragte erst gar nicht was den Clown so amüsierte, er grinste ja andauernd, also warum sollte es diesmal einen Grund haben. Cash wollte grade weitergehen als ihn eine uniformierte Frau anrempelte, sie war wohl neu eingestellt worden, er hatte sie noch nie gesehen. Die Frau hatte schulterlange blonde Haare, die zu Zöpfen zusammengebunden waren, wie sie sonst nur kleine Mädchen trugen. Dazu trug sie ihre Mütze sehr weit im Gesicht, man konnte es kaum erkennen.  
,,Verzeihung Miss!“ , sagte Cash entschuldigend, die Frau drehte sich um und machte eine Handbewegung und zu deuten das alles in Ordnung war und lief einfach weiter. Der Wärter runzelte verwirrt die Stirn, schaute der Neuen noch einige Sekunden hinterher und ging dann ebenfalls weiter, er hatte noch Papiere auszufüllen, Anträge zu machen, dafür war genug Zeit, immerhin war es ziemlich still heute Nacht. Zumindest bis jetzt… 

Die Blondine grinste diabolisch, tja da hatte der Mr Cash wohl nicht richtig aufgepasst und hat sich die Schlüsselkarte abnehmen lassen. Sie lief gradewegs zur Zelle des Joker, ihrem Joker, zu lange waren sie getrennt gewesen. Wie sie ihn vermisst hatte, ob es ihm genauso ging ?  
,,Harley Schatz!“ rief der Clown ihr freudig zu und trat dicht an die Glasscheiben heran, die ihn von der Freiheit trennten.  
,,Pscht, leise, ich hol dich hier raus Pupsie…“

Mit einem Klicken öffnete sich das Panzerglas, das stärker war als die des Autos, des Papstes. Joker trat sofort in seine neu gewonnene Freiheit und rannte sogleich los. Ohne auch nur auf seine Begleiterin zu achten, die es mühsam geschaffte hatte sich und dazu auch noch ihn zu befreien. Aber das war Harley im Moment egal, sie hatte ihren Joker wieder, was dieser jetzt vorhaben mochte scherte sie nicht, Hauptsache sie war bei ihm.

,,Warte Mistah J !! “, schrie die Blonde dem Clown hinter her, doch dieser hörte sie nicht und rannte unbeirrt weiter, er holte sich seinen Anzug wieder und wollte nun endlich hier verschwinden. Er musste so einiges tun, da war etliches auf seiner To-Do Liste, von kleinen Babys die Lutscher stehlen, Gebäude in die Luft sprengen, Pinguin ärgern und das wohl wichtigste, Batman töten. Weiter weg hörte man ein lautes Fluchen, das war Harley, anscheinend hatte man sie wieder gefangen genommen, das interessierte ihn jedoch herzlich wenig, sie rettete ihn ohne Aufforderung, er schuldete ihr nichts. Ohne auch nur einen weiteren Gedanken an seine Retterin zu verschwenden, bahnte sich der Joker einen Weg aus der Anstalt, natürlich hatten diese Blitzmerker endlich mal mitbekommen, das ein Ausbruch stattfand und nun schrillte der Alarm in allen Fluren. Der Clown mähte sich einfach durch die Sicherheitskräfte mit einem Revolver und seinem Lieblingsmesser und schon kurze Zeit später, zierten einen Haufen Leichen die Gänge, das Blut breitet sich überall auf dem Boden aus. Joker wäre beinahe ausgerutscht und hinein gefallen, doch er hatte Glück. Lauthalls lachend lief er weiter bis er endlich den Ausgang erreichte.

,,Das wird eine tolle Nacht, Batsy. “ sagte der Grünhaarige zu sich selbst und fing an zu glucksen. Endlich war er mal wieder auf freien Fuß und konnte etwas Spaß haben. Ja, den würde er haben, da konnte ihn nicht mal eine Fledermaus dran hindern. Er breitete die Arme aus und fing zu Lachen, die Fledermäuse, die ihr Nest dort bewohnten, schreckten auf und flogen an dem Clown vorbei in den Nachthimmel, wo der Mond alles hell erscheinen ließ.

Robin und Nightwing waren derweil beschäftigt mit Two-Face der einen Bandenkrieg zwischen ihm und den verbliebenen Jokerz führte. Selbst wenn ihr Boss eingebuchtet war, attackierten diese Clowns alles was nicht Niet- und Nagelfest war. Sie waren unberechenbar und so konnte man ihr Vorgehen nicht einschätzen, was jeden noch so ausgeklügelten Plan unbrauchbar machte. Wenn die Jokerz wüssten das ihr Boss auf freiem Fuß ist, würden sie aus dem Häuschen sein. Doch noch waren sie unwissend und fuhren damit fort Two-Face Männer unter Druck zu setzen mit Gewehren, Messern und Baseballschlägern, es gab nichts was die Clowns nicht als Waffe einsetzten. Während Robin sich zwischen die kämpfenden Banden drängte und für Ablenkung und Ruhe sorgte, schlich sich Nightwing ganz oben ins Gebäude, wo Two-Face sich verschanzte.

,,Hey Robin alles ok bei dir?“ , fragte Nightwing durch sein Headset, es rauschte kurz, dann vernahm er Kampfgeräusche und der junge Mann an der anderen Leitung meldete sich zu Wort:  
,,Ging mir nie besser… Wie läufts bei dir ?“  
,,Bin gleich da melde mich wenn ich hier fertig bin. “  
,,Alles klar.“

Mit einem Knacken endete die Verbindung der beiden und sie konzentrierten sich wieder auf ihre Aufgabe. Nightwing kletterte in den nächsten Lüftungsschacht der zum obersten Raum führte und erspähte von oben sein Ziel. Da war der ehemalige Staatsanwalt und brüllte seine Handlanger von oben mit Befehlen voll, ohne selbst wirklich Teil des Geschehens zu sein. Nightwing nutze das Überraschungsmoment und ließ sich von oben auf Two-Face fallen. Er riss ihn zu Boden und schlug ihn sogleich ins Gesicht, sodass er gar nicht erst einen Laut von sich geben konnte. Der Schwarzhaarige aktivierte erneut sein Headset und gab seinem Partner einen Statusbericht:  
,,Bin hier fertig, wie siehts bei dir aus?“  
,,Bin gleich soweit, sieht aus als würden sich Two-Face Leute nach seiner Niederlage zurückziehen.“  
,,Bin auf dem Weg zu dir.“

Nightwing stieß zu Robin, die beiden zerschlugen den letzten Widerstand mit Fäusten und Stäben. Lange dauerte es nicht bis alle bewusstlos am Boden lagen und das Gebäude vollkommen still war, bis auf den einen oder anderen Schmerzenslaut. Sie sahen sich noch einmal gründlich um ob sie niemanden übersehen hatten, doch sie waren gründlich gewesen. Batmans Verbündete fesselten alle Übeltäter, besonders Two-Face und informierten Comissionar Gordon. Dieser machte sich mit seinen Leuten sofort daran die Männer nach Blackgate zu verfrachten, außer Harvey der kam direkt nach Arkham Asylum.  
Mit einem großem Sack voller Sprengstoff, den er von Pinguin ,ausgeliehen` hatte, machte Joker sich auf den Weg zu dem Wayne Tower. Das riesige Gebäude eignete sich wunderbar für ein Feuerwerk, jeder in der Stadt würde es sehen. Der Clown hatte noch so einiges vor in dieser Nacht, die kleine Explosion war nur der Vorgeschmack auf etwas Größeres. Er übergab den Sprengstoff an seine Handlanger, die sich überaus freuten ihren Boss zu sehen und diese verteilten ihn dann überall auf die wichtigsten Stahlträger des Gebäudes. Joker saß auf den Dach einer naheliegenden Firma um das Spektakel aus angemessener Entfernung zu betrachten. Seine Finger fingen an vor Vorfreude zu zittern, als er den Auslöser in die Hand nahm. Sogleich betätigte er den Knopf, die meisten seiner Leute waren zwar noch nicht aus der Gefahrenzone, doch das machte ihm nichts aus, Idioten gab es an jeder Ecke. Doch als nach einigen Sekunden immer noch nichts passierte, kloppte der Clown wie wild auf dem Knopf rum, jedoch vergebens.  
,,Tja, Joker da waren ich wohl schneller.“ , sagte jemand hinter ihm, es war nicht Batman, aber einer seiner Helferlein, Nightwing. Schickte die Fledermaus etwa seine Kleinen Helfer weil er glaubte sich nicht mehr mit ihm rumschlagen zu müssen ? Das konnte nicht sein… Der Flattermann sollte gefälligst selber hier auftauchen und nicht diese Unfähigen schicken. 

,,Als ob das ein Sieg über mich wäre…“ , entgegnete Joker spöttisch und schmiss den nutzlos gewordenen Auslöser von sich. Er zog seinen Revolver schoss mit Zuversicht Nightwing zu treffen, verfehlte ihn jedoch. Batmans Helfer rollte sich zur Seite, hechtete dabei nach vorne und ergriff den Clown von der Seite. Joker wand sich in dem festen Griff, dabei viel seine Waffe zu Boden, aber er hatte noch sein Messer das er nun zückte und Nightwing in den Oberschenkel stieß. Der Schwarzhaarige löste seine Umklammerung um sein verletztes Bein zu umfassen, es blutete stark. Zum Glück hatte Joker keine lebenswichtige Aterie getroffen.   
,,Hahahaha ! Das war wohl nichts ! “ , scherzte der Clown und lief zur Tür die vom Dach herunterführte, sogleich traf er auf Robin der ebenfalls zum Handlungsort kontaktiert wurde.  
Jetzt wurde es aber langsam lächerlich… Wo war bitte Batman ? Nur diese 0815 Helferlein das war doch langweilig! Nun schwand das Lachen aus Joker Gesicht und er lief schnurstracks auf Robin zu mit seinem Messer im Anschlag.  
,,Sorry muss hier mal durch Vögelchen“  
,,Das kannst du vegessen Clown.“

Nur knapp verfehlte die Klinge die Brust des jungen Mannes in Rot, nachdem Joker ihn verfehlt hatte setzte er nicht zu einem erneuten Angriff an, er rannte rasch zur Tür öffnete sie und leif die Treppen runter. Verdammt was musste er denn heute veranstalten das Batman man persönlich auftauchte? Egal dann musste er sich halt was anderes einfallen lassen, die Nacht war ja noch jung. Auf der Straße angekommen sah der Clown sich um, machte sich ,freundlich ein Fahrzeug klar und verließ den Stadtteil um wo anders hoffentlich etwas Spaß zu haben.  
Die Nacht für Robin und Nightwing ging eine ganze Zeit so weiter, bis sie endlich nach vielen zerstörten Läden, getöteten Menschen und sonstigen Schäden, Joker nun endlich gefangen nehmen konnten. Trotz ihrer Bemühungen die Schäden in Grenzen zu halten, war viel passiert, ohne sie wahrscheinlich noch viel mehr. Immerhin hatten sie ihr Bestes gegeben, hoffentlich reichte Batman das, sonst würde es ganz sicher ein langes Gespräch geben. Mit unzähligen Verletzungen führten Batmans Helfer den Joker zu Comissionar Gordon, der ihn sofort wieder nach Arkham Asylum brachte. Als Robin und Nightwing sich daran machten sie zu begleiten, hinderte Gordon sie daran und sagte:

,,Ihr habt für heute Abend genug geleistet, ruht euch aus, wir schaffen das schon.“

Robin nickte dankend und stützte Nightwing, dessen Bein ihm noch zu schaffen machte und antworte:  
,,Gut wir ziehen uns zurück, passen Sie auf sich auf Comissionar.“  
Damit verschwanden die Beiden in der Dunkelheit und Gordon fuhr mit seinen Männer zur Anstalt um den Joker dort abzuliefern. Der Clown war die Fahrt über seltsam ruhig, keine dummen Scherze, keine dummen Bemerkungen, er wirkte sehr nachdenklich. Als sie angekommen waren, wurde der Clown sofort zurück in seine Zelle gesperrt, mit doppelter Überwachung wie zuvor. Harley die ebenfalls in ihre Zelle zurückgekehrt war schrie sofort los als sie ihren Joker sah:  
,, Oh Mistah J du bist zurück!“

Der Clown ignorierte seine Freundin und setzte sich auf sein Bett, starrte die dicke Glasscheibe seines Gefängnisses an. Seine Wachen hatten es sich auf einem Holzstuhl gemütlich gemacht, es würde eine lange Schicht für sie werden. Sogar ein Radio hatten sie sich besorgt obwohl beides während der Arbeitszeit nicht erlaubt war. Grade klangen die Nachrichten in dem alten Gerät und Joker wurde hellhörig, als bekannt gegeben wurde, das Batman Scarecrow aufgehalten hatte und er nun nach Arkam geliefert wurde. Die Fledermaus war also wieder zurück ! Ohne Vorwarnung fing Joker an in schallendes Gelächter auszubrechen, die Männer drehten sich verwirrt um, sahen sich an taten jedoch nichts.  
,, Ich dachte schon du kommst gar nicht mehr! Hahaha!“, lachte der Clown vor sich hin, ja jetzt war alles wieder beim alten. Verschwörerisch rieb er sich die Hände und grinste böse. Er hatte schon einen neuen Plan hier rauszukommen.   
,,Warte nur Batsy, ich komme…Hihihi…“  
Endlich hatte er seinen ebenwürdigen Widersacher wieder, denn ohne ihn war alles ziemlich öde, nur er konnte ihn fordern. Aber das musste ja niemand wissen…

**Author's Note:**

> Danke fürs Lesen :*


End file.
